hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Akagi Towa
Akagi Towa'' (赤城 トワ' '''Akagi Towa or อาคางิ โทวะ in the Thai sub'') '' thumb is a young girl who appears to be a true princess. Originally, she used to be one of the antagonists in Go! Princess Pretty Cure known as Twilight (トワライト Towaraito). She was said to be the daughter of Dyspear and had the title "The Princess of Despair," but it was revealed that she was actually brainwashed and was not related to her at all. She later becomes Cure Scarlet (キュアスカーレット Kyuaa Sukāretto). Appearance As Twilight, she has silvery-white hair tied up like a bow with four long strands hanging from it with a black ribbon in the back and red eyes with red markings on the top of them. She also wears a black dress lined in red with ruffled sleeves and a short black, red and white skirt underneath with a gold butterfly-shaped buckle with pink and green gems on it in the front. She also wears red tights and black platform shoes with wings on them. She also wears a black choker with a small white collar, blue and black earrings and short black arm warmers. She sometimes wears a gold and red domino mask. When she was younger, she looked drastically different. She wore a pink dress and had short red hair (similar to Cure Mirage's hair style from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!) reaching her shoulders. She wore a white ribbon at the top and had lighter and softer red pinkish eyes. After being purified, she returned to her original appearance as Towa, the only difference being her hair being longer than when she was younger, passing her shoulders, and she is wearing the same outfit as she did when she was Twilight. In the summer, she wears a white and red dress with with red heels and a white lacy headband. She also has a necklace with a red butterfly. As Cure Scarlett, her hair becomes very long and is pink on top with a light pink gradient. Her top is white and gold with a black belt with the Go! Princess Pretty Cure insignia in the front and feathery red sleeves. Her tiara is gold with three red jewels and light pink feathers jutting from the sides. Her arm bands are red and gold and are flowing and she also wears gold bracelets. Her skirt is asymmetrical and is part red and part white, with the white part slightly longer on the left and the red part reaching her feet. Her shoes are red and gold heels with red straps wrapped around her thighs. Personality As Twilight, she seemed to take after her mother in terms of characteristics. She believed that dreams are pitiful illusions that people believe in. Twilight also saw the Pretty Cures as fake princesses. She was ruthless and vain, calling herself "beautiful, noble, and sublime." When she was a young girl, she looked up to her older brother, Kanata. She dreams of becoming a Grand Princess and tries her best despite the fact that only the Princess Pretty Cure could become ones. Relationships Prince Kanata : Her real name is Towa and she is Kanata's younger sister. They used to be close, but Towa went missing one day, causing Kanata to fall into despair. When they finally reunite, Twilight no longer remembers him, much to his dismay. During the battle between her and the Cures, she nearly defeats Kanata, but she is eventually brought back to her senses thanks in part to Kanata's violin playing and was freed from Dyspear's control and remembers him. However, their reunion was short-lived when Kanata stays behind to fight off Dyspear while Towa returned with the others to Yumegahama. [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Dyspear Dyspear] : Dyspear kidnapped the young Towa and brainwashed her. She even turned Towa into her daughter. As Twilight, she showed great respect for Dyspear. In episode 21, it is revealed that she is in fact not Towa's mother. Etymology Akagi (赤城) : Aka (赤) means "red", "crimson". Gi (城) has a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being "castle". It can also mean "dragon" or "town". Towa (トワ) : means "eternity" or "immortality". Cure Scarlet comes from the word "scarlet", which means a bright red color with a slightly orange tinge. Songs Trivia *She is one of the only antagonists to have an item a Pretty Cure can also use. *Her birthday is December 15. *She is the first Pretty Cure to have pointy elf-like ears. *Coincidentally, Twilight's voice actress also voiced Twilight Sparkle in the Japanese dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Twilight Sparkle is also known as "Princess Twilight" at the end of the third season, essentially giving the two characters the same name. **She appears to be similar to Princess Luna. ***Both are younger sisters to a ruler of a particular kingdom (Kanata for Towa, Celestia for Luna). ***Both are considered to be princesses. ***Both are corrupted at some point before the start of the series (Twilight for Towa, Nightmare Moon for Luna). ***Both are reformed by the main girl and her group of friends. *Her appearance is similar to that of Youkai Futakuchi-onna from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. This is most likely intentional, as both are voiced by the same person. *Towa is the third main character to be brainwashed after Siren and Queen Mirage. *Towa is the third villain to become a Cure, after Eas/Cure Passion and Siren/Cure Beat . *She shares some similarities with Eas/Setsuna/Cure Passion. **They are both red Cures and the fourth member of the team. **Their weapons are based on musical instruments (Harp and Violin). **Their teammates are Cures with the same color order : Pink (Peach - Flora), Blue (Berry - Mermaid) and Yellow (Pine - Twinkle) **They were villains who later became Pretty Cure. **When they were villains, both received power-ups from the main villain. **Both of them have pink hair in cure form *Towa is the fourth Cure to be a princess preceded by Cure Muse, Cure Ace, who is the good side of Marie Ange, and Cure Princess. *Towa is the second Cure to have her given name in Katakana, the first being Love. *Towa is the fourth Cure to control the power of power, preceded by Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny and Cure Ace. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa *Surname has 3 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Both are polite speech. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kujou Hikari *Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *Both are polite speech. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki *Real name has 2 syllables. Mishou Mai *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Both are polite speech. Yumehara Nozomi *Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Natsuki Rin *Surname has 3 syllables. Kasugano Urara *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Both are polite speech. Akimoto Komachi *Both are polite speech. Minazuki Karen *Real name has 2 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *Both are polite speech. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi *Surname has 2 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Momozono Love *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aono Miki *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Higashi Setsuna *Surname has 3 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *Both are polite speech. Kurumi Erika *Surname has 3 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Myoudouin Itsuki *Surname has 3 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri *Real name has 2 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hojo Hibiki *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Minamino Kanade *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Both are polite speech. Siren/Kurokara Ellen *Real name has 2 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Shirabe Ako *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *Both have grandparents in the family. *Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hino Akane *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. Kise Yayoi *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao *Real name has 2 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aoki Reika *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *Both are polite speech. Aida Mana *Real name has 2 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hishikawa Rikka *Real name has 2 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yotsuba Alice *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kenzaki Makoto *Surname has 3 syllables. Madoka Aguri *Surname has 3 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aino Megumi *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Shirayuki Hime *Real name has 2 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Omori Yuko *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. Hikawa Iona *Surname has 3 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Haruno Haruka *Surname has 3 syllables. *Both are polite speech. Kaido Minami *Real name and surname total as has 5 syllables. *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Both are polite speech. Amanogawa Kirara *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *Both are polite speech. Sakagami Ayumi *Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Rank The Best Rank *N/A Gallery 47.jpg Num-47.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Red Cures